Dracula
by Red Queen of Diamonds
Summary: Based on the 1931 movie verion of Dracula. SasukexSakuraxItachi. All peoples are VERY OCC!
1. Chapter 1

**Dracula**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dracula._

_A.N. This is a Naruto version of Dracula (The 1931 version). The list below is the list of who plays what and a small description._

_**Itachi Uchiha: Dracula –**__well you all know who Dracula is._

_**Sakura Haruno: Mina Harker **__–John Harker's fiancé. Also one of Dracula's targets._

_**Sasuke Uchiha: John Harker **__–Mina's fiancé._

_**Deidara: Renfield –**__Becomes crazy and works for Dracula._

_**Kakashi Hatake: Prof. Abraham Van Helsing**__ –Tracks down vampires._

_**Iruka Umino: Dr. Jack Seward **__–Head doctor at the asylum in which he works. Also father to Mina._

_**Tsunade: Lucy Weston –**__Friend of Mina. Also Dracula's first victim._

_**Ino Yamanaka: Briggs **__–One of the nurses at the Asylum._

_**Neji Hyuuga: Martin **__–A nurse that's in charge of Deidara._

_**Tenten: Grace **__–Martin's wife and a nurse._

_**Naruto Usumaki: Innkeeper **__–The Innkeeper at the beginning of the story._

_**Hinata Hyuuga: Innkeeper's Wife **__–Wife of the Innkeeper._

_**Shikamaru Nara: Passenger Man **__–Man in the beginning_

_**Temari: Passenger's wife **__–Woman in the beginning._

_**Rock Lee: Carriage driver **__–The Carriage driver in the beginning._

_**Kin Shizune and Ayame: Dracula's Brides **__–The brides of Dracula._

_A.N .The dialogue is practically going to be the same from the movie, unless I added something slightly different or I don't remember. Well, now that we got that out of the way; let's get on with the story!_

Chapter one

The sun was going down.

On a mountain top was a dark brown carriage, speeding down the path to the little village that lay below.

Inside were two men and a woman.

One man had brown hair that was tied up into a high ponytail. He had a baggy white shirt, a black vest, and brown trousers on. His honey brown eyes kept glancing worriedly out at the sun. _'It's getting lower by the second,'_ he thought

The woman next to him held his hand gently. Her curly blond hair was tied up into four slightly wavy pony tails. Her black dress was little baggy, but not too baggy. A red sash wrapped around her wait made the dress look like it was a perfect fit. Her bluish green eyes were glue to the carriage floor. She didn't want to look out at the sun. That would only make her even more scared then she already was.

The man across from them was also a blond. His hair was also tied into a high ponytail save for some of his hair that hangs in front of one of his light blue eyes. Unlike the other two people in the carriage, he had a grey suit on with a dark grey tie around his neck and a matching hat on his head. On his lap was a dark brown brief case that held important paper work.

This man's name was Deidara. He was a business man that had come from America in hopes of getting his company some money.

Suddenly the carriage gave jolt as they may have ran over what must have been a fair sized rock.

But it sent the woman flying into Deidara's lap.

The man next to her, took her in his arms, and pulled her back to her seat. "Are you alright, Temari?" he asked her.

The woman, whose name was Temari, smiled up at him. "I'm fine, Shikamaru," she said with a small smile.

Deidara turned his head and yelled out to the driver, "Hey, driver, could you slow down a little?"

"No," Shikamaru said in a firm voice. "No, keep going."

Deidara turned to Shikamaru with confusion written all over his face. "Why," he asked. "Someone could get hurt."

"No," Shikamaru said again. "We must reach the town _before_ the sun goes _down_."

"But why," Deidara asked again.

Shikamaru and Temari looked at each other, then back to Deidara. "You will know soon," Temari said.

"But first, we must pray," Shikamaru added as he touched his finger first to his for head, then to his chest, then his left side of the chest, then to the right side, then he bowed his head.

Temari nodded and did the same.

Not another word was said until they reached the village at the bottom of the mountain.

As soon as the carriage stopped, a door to a nearby inn opened up to reveal a man and a woman.

The man had spiky blond hair, that was extremely messy, and tan skin. He also wore a baggy white shirt and brown trousers. But instead of a vest, he had a dirty apron on. His blues were looking around as if expected something to jump out at him and the women next to him.

The woman next to him also wore an apron over a simple white dress. Her dark blue hair fell to her shoulders and her skin was slightly pale, but not too pale. Her moon colored eyes were also looking around as if something was coming.

Suddenly, the blond turned and saw a dark haired boy and a blond haired girl playing ball next to their house. He turned to the woman and said in a hurried voice, "Hinata, get the children inside, quickly."

Hinata nodded her head and turned to the children. "Ami! Tomo! Inside! Quickly! The sun's going down!"

Ami and Tomo turned their heads to look at the sun.

It was just touching the mountain top.

The look of joy on their faces suddenly turned to one of terror. Ami looked like she was about to cry out of fright.

"Come on, Ami," Tomo said as he took her hand and the ball. "Let's go." He tugged his little sister to the inn.

Tomo when straight inside, but Ami went to Hinata and hugged her around the knees. "Mama, I'm scared," she said in a small voice.

Hinata picked her up. "It's alright," she said to her in a soothing voice.

The carriage door opened to reveal the three people that were inside.

Shikamaru and Temari ran to the house and hugged the people that were standing there.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said as he hugged him. "It's been a while."

Naruto smiled at him. "Yes it has old friend. Here, I'll get your bags."

The driver smiled as he handed the bags down to Naruto.

As he reached to the last bag, Deidara called out to him, "Oh, no driver. You leave my bag up there. I'm going some where else."

The driver shook his head and continued to send the bag down to Naruto.

Deidara ran over to him and tried to push the bag back to the top of the carriage. "No," he said again. "I'll pay you for your inconvenience. I have the money."

"Um, sir. This is Rock Lee," Naruto said, gesturing to the driver, who had black hair large bushy eyebrows. "It's not the matter of money. It's just, he doesn't drive when it's so close to sun set. We have a room, if you want. You can stay here until tomorrow."

"But I have another carriage that'll be waiting for me at midnight to take me to the castle."

"Who's castle?"

"Count Itachi Dracula's"

"Dracula?" Naruto asked with a look of horror on his face.

"Yes," Deidara replied.

Naruto looked back at Hinata and the others. Temari was holding onto Shikamaru, who also had a look of shock on his face.

Hinata turned to Temari. "Temari, take Ami inside."

Temari nodded and took Ami from her mothers arm and set her down on the floor of the inn and went back outside as she closed the door behind her.

Naruto turned back to Deidara. "You're going to Castle Dracula?" he asked.

"Why yes I am," Deidara said.

"To _that_ castle?" Naruto asked as he pointed to a castle that was on the top of a nearby mountain.

Deidara looked to where Naruto was pointing, and then turned back to Naruto. "Yes," he said again.

Naruto shook his head. "No. No, you mustn't."

"But I must," Deidara said in a firm voice. "I have business there."

"You mustn't go," Naruto said. "There are vampires there."

Deidara let out a laugh. "Oh, I don't think there will be any problems."

"Please believe me," Naruto said. "Dracula and his three brides are there. They stay there all day. And when the sun goes down, they leave their coffins. Then, they transform into wolves and bats. They come down from the mountain, and feed on the blood of the living."

"Look." Deidara said, slightly exasperated. "I'm sure I'll be fine." He turned to Rock Lee. "If you take me up there, I'll give you double of what I owe you."

"I won't take the money," he said. "But if I take you up there, do you promise to let me leave as soon as I get your bag off the carriage and you out of it?"

Deidara nodded.

Lee sighed. "Very well," he said as he reluctantly took Deidara's bag from his hand and put it back on the carriage.

A window opened from the in and Tomo poked his head out. "Papa, look!" He pointed at the sun.

It was almost gone.

"When the sun goes down, they leave their coffins," Naruto repeated to Deidara. Then he turned back to his son. "Tomo, go back inside and lock the window. Be sure to put lots of wolfs bane around it."

Tomo nodded and closed the window.

"Don't worry," Deidara said as he started to get back into the carriage. "I'll be careful."

"Wait," Hinata called out to Deidara, causing him to halt. Hinata ran over to him. She took the crucifix from around her neck and held it out to him. "If you must go," she continued. "Then take this. For your mothers sake. It will protect you."

Deidara took off his hat and bowed his head as she put the tiny cross around his neck. "Thank you," he said to her. "Now I must be off." And with that, he closed the door and the carriage took off towards Castle Dracula.

Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto and Hinata were shouting their good lucks and be safes to him as they disappeared from sight. Then, the quickly went inside just as the sun sank behind the horizon.

_A.N. That's my first chapter. I hope you like it. I had to change Itachi's last name, that way it wouldn't look like he and Sasuke were brothers. Because in this story, they are not. Please read and review!_

_Phantom's Bride._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**In the castle...**

Itachi lay in his coffin asleep, until he heard a wolf cry coming from outside the castle. He red eyes snapped open. He knew now that it was safe to come out. He slowly lifted his hands and pushed on the coffin lid so it would open.

When it was open, he stood up and stepped out of his coffin. He looked around and saw his brides were just waking up.

First his eyes landed on Shizune, the eldest. She stretched her arms out and yawned, showing off her fangs. She had black hair that was short, and black eyes.

Then he looked and Kin, the youngest. She was just starting to open the lid to her coffin. Kin also had black eyes and hair. But unlike Shizune, Kin's hair fell to her waist and her eyes were much larger.

Finally, his eyes landed on Karin, middle child. She was already up and out of her coffin. Just like her two sisters, she also had black eye. But instead of black hair, she had fiery red hair that fell to her shoulders.

Soon, all four vampires were out of the coffins and were walking around the lower parts of their castle.

As soon as they saw Itachi, they came up to him and hugged him saying their good evenings.

Itachi gave his attention to each one, giving them a kiss on the cheek then he shooed them away.

At first they pouted and tried to get some more affection from him. But with sharp one look blood red eyes, they backed away.

Even though Itachi wanted to spend a little more time with his brides, he knew that he had to get ready to welcome that American man that was coming at midnight.

He had sent a carriage for him around midnight. So he went upstairs to wait for that foolish mortal to arrive.

**With Deidara…**

Deidara was sitting the carriage for a long time. It was well past sunset and was now pitch black outside.

After a long while, they finally they reached their destination.

The carriage came to halt. Deidara quickly grabbed his briefcase and opened the door to get as quickly as he could, as he promised.

As soon as he was out, Lee threw his bag down next to him and turned the carriage around and started to head back down the path.

"Good luck!" Lee shouted back as the carriage disappeared in the distance.

Deidara picked up the fallen suit case and looked around. Then he spotted another carriage a little ways away from him.

He approached it and noticed a clocked figure sitting were the drivers place. He got right up to the carriage. "Is this the carriage that goes to Castle Dracula?" he asked.

The clocked person nodded and reached out for Deidara's bag. He handed it to the person and got inside the carriage.

Then, they started down the winding road to the castle.

After a while of sitting and thinking to himself, he decided to ask the driver if there was anything that he should know about Itachi Dracula. So he leaned his head outside the window and called out, "Hey driver," his voice suddenly stopped when he noticed that there was no one driving the carriage. He quickly ducked his head back. _'Maybe I'm seeing things,'_ he thought. _'Those things that the Innkeeper must be getting to me.'_

Suddenly the carriage came to a stop. Deidara grabbed his briefcase, got out of the carriage and walked over to where the driver. "Hey driver," he called out. "I have a-," he stopped dead in his tracks.

The driver's seat was empty.

Deidara shook his head. _'He must have gotten off while I was getting out,'_ he thought to himself. Deidara looked at the top of the carriage and saw that his suitcase was still there. He grabbed it and made his way to the front door.

_A.N. There's the second chapter. Sorry if it seemed boring. I'd like to thank my reviewers: __FakeCompassion, AmberStallion, Lioness Of the fire, and Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-. Now I have a favor to ask. If any of you can draw, then can you draw some fan art for this story? If you can, great. If you can't, it's ok. But if you want to, there are two rules. 1. No Yaoi or Yuri. Sorry Yaoi and Yuri fans. And 2. It must be PG or lower. But other then that, that's it. Thanks again to my reviewers. Please read and review!_

_Phantom's Bride._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Deidara slowly entered the doorway. The hallway that he first came to was _huge_. He had never seen anything like it before. He turned to his right and saw a very large fireplace. He couldn't even imagine a fire that big.

Then he heard a noise come the staircase to his left.

He turned and saw there, a young man. He looked quite young. Late teens to early twenties at least. He had black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, with the exception of his bangs that hung there by his face. His skin was deathly pale, like he hadn't had any sun or a long time. And his eyes, those black eyes seemed so intense. Like they wanted to see right through him to his very soul.

He wore a black suit with a black cape draped around his shoulders.

A smirk slowly went across his face. "I am Itachi Dracula," he said in a voice that was about as smooth as silk. "I bid you welcome to my home," he continued.

"Oh," Deidara said after a short pause. "Thank you. Thank you very much, Count Dracula."

Itachi turned slightly as to show that he wanted Deidara to follow him, which Deidara did.

After he took a few steps he heard the howling of a wolf. They stopped.

Itachi turned back to Deidara with the smirk still on his face. "Listen," he said as they heard another wolf call. "The children of the night. What music they make."

"Uh, yes. Yes they do make good music," he said.

After a while of climbing stairs they came to a room that looked very elegant. "This will be your room," he said as soon as they were in the room.

"But I'm not staying the night," Deidara protested. "I'll be leaving as soon as I'm done."

"But you must stay," Itachi said. "It's very late, and you wouldn't want to wake anyone up at this time of night, do you?"

Deidara shook his head no. "But I don't want to be a burden," he said.

"Oh you won't be a burden. Now, I believe you have some paperwork for me?"

"Oh yes," Deidara said as he put his briefcase down on a nearby table.

"Would you like some wine?"

"Yes please," Deidara said to Itachi's offer.

Itachi walked over to a nearby cabinet, opened it, and pulled out an old bottle. "This is very old wine," he said as he waked over to the table.

He pulled cork from the bottle and poured the red liquid into one of the cups that was there. When it was about halfway full, Itachi stuffed the cork back into the bottle and set it one the table.

"Aren't you going to have some?" Deidara asked when he noticed that he only poured one glass.

"I never drink…Wine," he said

Deidara took his cup and drank a small sip. It tasted alright.

"Now the papers..." Itachi continued.

"Oh, right," Deidara said as he sat down with some papers and a pen in his lap. "Um, how many boxes are you taking on your trip?"

"Five," Itachi said.

"Right, now, let's see," he said as wrote down the count's answer and turned the page. "Ouch!"

"What is it," Itachi asked Deidara when he cried out.

"I just pricked my finger. Oh no, it's bleeding."

Itachi looked at the finger. Indeed it was bleeding. He stepped closer. The scent was intoxicating, he color was inviting, and it looked so… _tasty_.

But as Deidara slouched over, the cross that Hinata had given him fell in front of the cut.

Itachi quickly stepped back, shielding his eyes from the retched thing. He uncovered his eyes just as Deidara looked at him.

"Oh don't worry, it's just a scratch," he said as he put his bleeding finger to his mouth.

Itachi stared as Deidara sucked on his finger to stop the bleeding.

"Alright," Deidara continued. "All I need now is your signature on the dotted line."

Deidara held out the paper and the pen out to Itachi who took it.

He quickly signed it the handed it to Deidara.

"Thank you very much," Deidara said as he put the papers back in he briefcase.

"Now you must be very tired," Itachi said. "I shall leave you now. Goodnight." Then he left the room.

Deidara stood and walked over to the bedside table. He took the cross off of his neck and placed it there. The her turned and walked toward the window to look outside.

All of the sudden, Deidara felt incredibly tired. _'That's strange,'_ he thought. _'How can I feel so tired all of the sudden. I can't think straight. Wait. The wine. The count didn't drink any. He must have put… something… in it. I…I can't… think…strait. Getting…dizzy.'_ Then, Deidara's world became dark. He felt himself falling. Then, nothing.

Shizune, Karin and Kin watched Deidara as he collapsed to the floor. Slowly they made their way to him in hopes of getting a good meal.

Suddenly, Itachi appeared out of nowhere and glared at them with red eyes.

They quickly backed away from their master so they wouldn't anger him.

Itachi turned back to Deidara who lay on the floor. _'Foolish mortal,'_ he thought. Slowly, he kneeled down next to him, bent over him, and sank his fangs into his neck.

The blood didn't taste that good. Itachi had always preferred a woman's blood more then a man's.

Then, he looked at his brides who were still standing there. "Go back to your coffins," he ordered. "I'll be there shortly."

They bowed their heads and left quickly.

Itachi stood up and walked over to a desk that was on the other side of the wall. He took a pen and some paper and wrote some instructions to his new servant. Then, he set the pen down, took the paper, folded it, walked over to Deidara and placed it in his hand.

Then, he turned and walked out of the room back to his coffin.

_A.N. And there's the third chapter. I'd like to thank my reviewers: __silentscream16, Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-, cherrilatina, Lioness Of the fire, and Princess of drama. Thank you. I'm sad to see nobody want to do the fan art thing. Oh well, if anyone wants to, please do. Anyway, please read and review!_

_Phantom's Bride._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Itachi's eyes slowly opened as he realized he wasn't in his usual coffin, but a cargo box. Deidara must have read the letter. He instructed Deidara that he would be placed in cargo box that was to be sent to Carfax Abby. Then he noticed that he was rocking back and forth. _'We must be on the boat. The boat that will take us from my home land of Transylvania, to London.'_

Suddenly, he heard the lid to his box open and a voice say, "Master, the sun is gone."

He immediately recognized the voice as Deidara's. Itachi climbed out of the box and stood in front of his new servant.

Deidara's hair was slightly messy and he now had a wild look in his eyes. "You will keep your promise when we get to London, won't you master?" Deidara asked. "You will see that I get lives. Not human lives, but small ones, with _blood _in them."

"In time, Deidara," Itachi told him. "In time."

"I'll be loyal to you master," Deidara continued on his knees. "I'll be loyal."

Itachi turned away from Deidara and walked out the door on to the main deck. There were sailors every where. As one of them rushed by, he grabbed one and bit down on his neck.

And it went on like that all through the night. When ever any foolish mortal passed by him, they would find themselves being grabbed and the life drained out of them.

As soon as all the sailors were dead Itachi looked around. He knew that sunrise would be coming soon. So he quickly fled below deck and got into his box. Five minutes after he climbed in, the sun rose.

When the people of London woke, they found the ship crashed into the one of the dock.

All the people crowed around to see what was going on, until the police came and shooed the people on their way.

_**Below deck…**_

"Master," Deidara whispered to Itachi through his box. "Master, we're here. You can't hear what I'm saying, but we're here. We're safe.

_**Above…**_

Shino and Kiba with Kiba's dog Akamaru walked around the deck, looking at the dead bodies. "Look at this," Shino said as he pointed. "Caption dead, and tied to the weal. Horrible tragedy."

Kiba grimaced and nodded in agreement.

"They must have come through a terrible storm," Shino continued.

Suddenly, they heard someone chuckling.

"What's that?" Kiba asked looking around.

Akamaru ran over to the hatchway and started barking.

"He said it came from there," Kiba said as he ran over to the hatchway and opened the door.

They found a blond haired man looking up at them with a lopsided grin on his face and he was chuckling.

"He's mad," Kiba exclaimed. "Look at his eyes. The man's gone crazy!"

"Let's get him out of here," Shino said.

That night, the evening papers read:

**Ship brings in gruesome cargo.**

The paper goes on to say:

_Sole survivor, a raving maniac. _

_His craving to devour ants, flies, and other small living things to obtain their blood, puzzles scientists. _

_At present his is under observation at in Doctor Iruka Umino's Sanitarium near London._

_A.N. I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry if it's to short. I'd like to thank my reviewers: __animegrl001, alana124pyro, AmberStallion, innocence.is.a.bliss, Lioness Of the fire, Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-, and silentscream16. Now for all you Sasuke fan that are wondering "when the heck is Sasuke going to appear". Well don't worry, he will be in the next chapter! Please read and review._

_Phantom's Bride._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Violets! Violets for sale!" A young girl's voice rang through the streets of London.

But everyone that passed her just looked straight ahead without even looking at her.

'_This is going to be a long night,'_ the girl thought to herself.

Then she saw a black haired man walking toward to where she was standing. He was even looking at her.

'_Finally. Someone that might by some flowers!' _she thought joyfully. "Pretty violets!" she said as the came closer until he was right in front of her.

Itachi looked at the young girl that was trying to sell him flowers. _'Tasty,'_ he thought to himself as he leaned toward her neck and she screamed.

He licked his lips from his delicious meal as he left the girl, lying there dead.

As soon as he turned the corner, he heard a police mans whistle sound off alerting other people of the now dead girl.

He turned another corner and came to a theater. He walked into the theater.

There were hundreds of people there sitting in there seats and watching a show.

As he turned his head, he spotted two women and two men sitting in one of the theater boxes.

One woman had blond hair that was tied into two low ponytails but some of her that was too short to be put into the ponytails gently framed her face. She wore a fancy emerald green dress.

The man sitting next to her had his brown hair tied into a high ponytail. He wore a black suit with a black bowtie around his neck. Across his face, on the bridge of his nose was a scar. He recognized this man as Doctor Iruka Umino who currently had Deidara in his sanitarium.

The man next to him also wore a black suit. But he looked completely different from the other man. For one thing, he was much paler then the doctor was. His hair black with a bluish tint to it and it stuck up in the back.

As his eyes turned to the fourth and final person sitting in the box, his eyes widened in wonderment.

It was a young girl, no older then seventeen. She had pick hair that fell to her shoulders. She was wearing a beautiful white gown with the sleeves falling of her bare shoulders, showing off her slender, lily white neck.

He couldn't get a good look at her from where he was standing. As soon as intermission took place, he made his way to where a nearby stair case was.

As he reached the top, he spotted a maid walking by him. "Excuse me, miss," Itachi called out to her.

The brown haired maid turned to look at him. But as soon as she did, she was caught in his hypnotic stare.

"I want you to tell Doctor Umino that he has a call on the telephone," he commanded her as the maids honey colored eyes glazed over. "And after you deliver the message, you will remember nothing."

She nodded her head and turned to head over to Doctor Umino's box with Itachi following close behind her. "Doctor Umino," she said. "You're wanted on the telephone."

"Yes. I'll be right there."

"Oh Father, if it's from home, tell them that I will be spending the night at Tsunade's."

Just as Doctor Umino was about to step out of the box, into the hallway, Itachi stepped in front of him.

"Pardon me," he said. "I could not help but overhear your name. You wouldn't happen to be Doctor Iruka Umino of London's Sanitarium, would you?"

"Yes I am," Iruka replied. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I am Count Itachi Dracula. I just bought Carfax Abby. I believe it's next to your Sanitarium."

"Oh, yes that's right," Iruka replied. "I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on."

Then he turned back to the people that where in his box that were now watching them. "Count Dracula, I must introduce to everyone here."

He turned to the pick haired girl. "This is my Daughter, Sakura."

"Count Dracula," she said as she bowed her head in respect.

"This is her friend, Tsunade," Iruka said, gesturing over to the blond haired girl.

"How do you do," she replied.

"And finally," Iruka concluded. "This is my daughter's fiancée. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you," Sasuke said as he held out his hand to shake Itachi's

Itachi just looked at his hand.

Iruka cleared his throat to stir the uneasy silence. "Well, Count Dracula here has bought Carfax Abby."

"Oh," Sakura exclaimed. "It would be nice to see light in those dismal windows."

"Yes it would," Iruka agreed. "Oh, excuse me. I'm wanted on the telephone." Then, he turned and left.

"But," Sasuke said after a while. "It is a bit of fixer upper. I'll be happy to help you if you want."

"I'll be doing very little repairing to it," Itachi said. "It reminds me of the broken battlements of my castle in Transylvania."

"Well," Tsunade said. "The Abby always reminds me off… Lofty timbers, the walls around are bare, echoing to our laughter as though the dead were there."

Sasuke and Sakura laughed nervously after her last sentence. "Well, wasn't that pleasant," Sasuke said.

"But there's more, even nicer," she continued. "Quaff a cup to the dead already, hooray for the next to die!"

"Oh, never mind the rest Tsunade!" Sakura exclaimed.

Itachi turned looked at Tsunade. "To die," he said. "To be really dead. It must be wonderful."

"Why do you say that," Sakura asked him.

Itachi turned and looked at Sakura and looked into her bottle green eyes. "There are far worse things, then death. I can assure you."

Before anything else could be said, the lights went out to signal the second act.

Itachi looked over at Sakura, who's attention was caught be the players on the stage. _'She'll make a fine bride. So, young. So, beautiful. So, pure. So, so… scrumptious. How ever,' _he looked over at Sasuke. _'That boy could get in the way. Well not for long.'_ Then he looked at Tsunade. _'She'll make a good meal,'_ he thought to himself as he left the box with a smirk on his face.

_A.N. I bet you thought that I had died or something! Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I'd like to thank my reviewers: __Bakemono Hana, Millii, AmberStallion, alana124pyro, Lioness Of the fire, and Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover. Thank you so much for reviewing! I'll update as soon as I can!_

_Phantom's Bride._


	6. AN

A

_A.N. I'm REALLY sorry for not updating in so long. I've just been really busy and I had a really bad writers block. I'm just writing to tell you that I have not forgotten my work.  
_

_Well anyway-for those of you who have not given up on me-I'll be updating my stories very soon, so don't worry. _

_Keep your eyes open and I hope to hear from you._

_Phantom's Bride._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"It reminds me," Sakura said, doing her best impression of Itachi. "Of the broken battlements, in my own castle in Transylvania." She fell back onto Tsunade's bed giggling. "Oh Tsunade, wasn't he funny?"

Tsunade looked at her pink haired girl through the vanity mirror as she brushed her blond hair with a silver hairbrush. "Laugh all you like," Tsunade said stiffly. "I think he's fascinating."

Sakura sat up and brought her knees to her chest. "I didn't mean anything by it. But at least give me someone normal."

"Like Sasuke?" Tsunade asked with a smirk.

Sakura blushed. "Yes. Like Sasuke."

Tsunade put her chin in her hand and looked up at the ceiling. "Castle," she muttered. "Itachi… Dracula… Transylvania…"

Sakura stood with a smirk of her own. "Well Countess," she said as she bowed dramatically to her friend. "I will leave you to your Count and his ruin abbey."

Both girls laugh as Sakura hugged her friend. "Goodnight, Tsunade."

"Goodnight."

Then, Sakura straitened and left the room.

Tsunade stood up and stretched. She walked over to the window and opened it to let in the night air. As she looked out the window, her eyes widened. There, just a few feet from her house, she could've sworn that she saw Itachi standing out side, looking right at her. Then, with a blink of an eye, he was gone.

Tsunade shook her head. _'It must have been my imagination,'_ she thought.

Then, she picked book that lay open on the desk and went over to the bed. She pulled the covers up to her chest as she continued from where she left off.

But just as she was about to start, she felt herself grown incredibly tiered. _'That's strange. I wasn't tired before.'_ Then, just as the thought left her head, she fell asleep without even turning out the light.

Itachi stood in front of Tsunade's house as he looked up at the window that she had just opened.

He looked around to see if anyone was around. When he was sure that he was alone, he transformed into a big grey bat and flew up to and threw the open window.

As soon he pasted the windowsill, he turned back into his human form and landed soundlessly on the carpeted floor.

He looked at the sleeping blond in the bed. _'Mmm. Delicious,'_ he thought as he inched closer. He felt his fangs grow longer as he leaned in toward her neck. Closer and closer his mouth got until it clamped onto her neck.

Tsunade's' eyes and mouth shot open in pain.

Itachi quickly covered her mouth with his hand to prevent her from making any noise and waking everyone in the house.

She struggled as hard as she could as he continued to drink her blood.

Just as he was about to drain the last drop from her body, she knocked the bedside lamp over, causing it to fall with a loud _crash_.

He quickly released her neck and backed away. He knew that they would wake up soon. He looked down at the blond as her eyes closed. _'She'll share the same fate as I have,'_ he thought as he transformed into his bat form again and flew out the window.

Sakura sat up in her bed when she heard the sudden noise. _'It sounded like it came from Tsunade's room,'_ she thought as she slowly got out of bed. She slipped her slippers onto her feet as she walked out of her room and down the hall to hers. "Tsunade?" she called out as she softly rapped her knuckles on the door.

She didn't reply.

Sakura opened the door.

She found Tsunade's bedside lamp on the floor in little pieces. Tsunade herself was lying in her bed.

But something was not right. She looked so much paler and her head was slightly angled in a strange position.

As Sakura tried to get a better look, she saw something red on her sheets. _'It looks like blood. But that can't be.'_

She walked closer to her, her heart pounding in her chest. As she touched Tsunade's face, she felt her skin was incredibly cold. She turned Tsunade's head to show the other side of her neck.

Sakura's hand flew to her mouth. The other side of Tsunade's neck was a bloodied, as well as the sheets underneath her, and had two very small holes in the side.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She turned and fled from her best friends' room, screaming at the top of her lungs, waking everyone in the house up.

Sakura called the hospital as quickly as she could in hopes that she could save her friend.

Little did she know that it was too late.

**At the hospital…**

Three doctors and Iruka Umino–all clad in white-stood over Tsunade's body, trying to save her.

Finally, the head doctor shook his head when the saw that it was too late for her.

"Another death," he said. "Just like the flower girl last night. Doctor Umino, when was the last transfusion?"

"About four hours ago," he said.

"An unnatural loss of blood," the second doctor said. "Which we have been powerless to change."

The head doctor turned to the third doctor and held out his hand.

He grabbed a magnifying glass and handed it to his superior.

The head doctor took it and held it up to the neck of the now dead woman. "On the throat of each victim," he continued. "The same two little marks."

"Well," said the second doctor. "There is nothing else we can do."

"Yes," Iruka agreed. "I must tell Tsunade's parents. Those poor people were so upset when they heard that she was in the hospital. It'll be even worse now.

**The next day at the Sanitarium…**

Everything was quite and calm. Until a shout was heard for everyone to hear.

"AHH!! NO NEJI, DON'T!!"

The nurses knew at once who it was. It was the newest patient, Deidara. Deidara had this obsession of eating flies, though they didn't know why-he had said it would help him retain his life by destroying theirs. Recently, he suddenly developed an appetite for spiders.

"He probably wants his flies again!!" one of the other patients yelled.

**Deidara's bedroom…**

"NO NEJI, DON'T!!"

"C'mon," grunted a man with long brown hair as he tried to wrestle something out of his hands.

Finally, he managed to take a fairly large spider from his hands and walked to the barred window.

"No Neji," Deidara said as he tried to stop him. "Please don't. Don't throw my spider away from me!"

But Neji threw it out anyway.

"Oh, Neji, no," he wailed.

Neji turned from the window to face Deidara while wiping his hands. "Aren't you ashamed?" he asked. "Spiders now, is it? Flies aren't good enough?"

"Flies?" Deidara asked in shock. "Flies? Poor puny things! Who wants to eat flies?"

"You do, you loony," Neji said.

"Not when I can get nice, fat _spiders_."

"Alright fine," Neji said as he left the room. "Have it you own way."

**Doctor Umino's office…**

A man with silver hair and a mask that covered most of his face, sat at Doctor Umino's desk as he pored a certain chemical into a tube that was filled half way with someone's' blood.

This man, was the famous Doctor Kakashi Hatake

Iruka and Kakashi were close friends, and the strange cases of the Tsunade and the flower girls' death, and the equally strange behavior of the newest patient, Deidara, intrigued him to come from his home in America and visit his friend in London, bringing his colleges Sai and Gaara to assist

After poring the chemical into the tube, the substance turned to an even darker red-almost black- color.

Kakashi turned a red haired man who was sitting to his left. "Gaara, read what I have written down, if you please."

Gaara nodded as he read from the book in Latin- though to Iruka, it sounded like gibberish.

As soon as Gaara finished, Kakashi turned to all three men. "Gentlemen, we are dealing with the… Undead."

"Nosferatu?" the man with black hair asked.

"Yes, Nosferatu, Sai," Kakashi said. "The Undead. A Vampire. The Vampire attacks the throat," he continued as he brought his hand up to his neck. "It leaves two little wounds, white with red symptoms. Just like that of the flower girl, and Miss Tsunade."

The three other men looked around with white faces.

"Doctor Umino, your patient, Deidara-whose blood I just analyzed-is obsessed with the idea that he must devour _living things_ in order to sustain his _own _life, am I correct?"

"Yes," Iruka said. "But Professor Hatake, modern medical science doesn't admit to such creature. The Vampire is a pure myth. A superstition."

"Well," Kakashi said. "I may be able to bring you proof. That the superstition of yesterday, can become the scientific reality of today." Kakashi stood up and looked at Gaara and Sai. "You two can go back to the states. I would like to handle this case on my own."

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked. "You might need our help."

Kakashi shook his head. "I'll be fine. You two can go now."

Then, both men gave a curt nod, got up, and left the room.

_A.N. whoo. It took a long to work that chapter up! I'd like to thank my reviewers for chapter 5: __krazykoreangurl__, __shadowriter318__, __Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover__, __AaNlMyEa__, __Cherry Explosion__, ItaSakuSasu fafic addict, __'GOTH Lolita27'__, __NorthernLights25__, AmberStallion, __innocence.is.a.bliss__, sasusakuislife, __alana124pyro__, and horse princess. And I'd like to thank the reviewers for the A.N. I put up: __gaaralover1921__, and __krazykoreangurl__. Thank you again for being so paitent with me and sticking with my story. I hope to see your reviews! Constructive critisisum is welcome, but NO FALMING!! Please read and review!!_

_Phantom's Bride_


End file.
